El Arcangel Sekiryuutei de la Muerte
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Imaginate que mueres ... Ya sea por una enfermedad o asesinado o incluso por culpa del querido Camion-san. Y tu querido padre lamenta tanto tu muerte que incluso da su vida para que tu vivas. Luego despiertas como un humano "normal" ... excepto por el hecho que tu "querida" novia te mata en tu primera cita ... No vuelvo a usar tinder.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ... ¿Como empezar?

**[Creo que desde el principio sería una buena idea, paloma]**

Si, buena idea, lagartija.

**[Cuida tus palabras, aliento de muerto]**

Si, si, lo que digas, rojito.

**[Grrr]**

Bueno, empecemos.

Imaginate que mueres, ya sea por un accidente, como el querido camión-san, una enfermedad, en una guerra, salvando a alguien o incluso una novia psicótica te apuñala en la noche cuando regresas a casa del trabajo ... Muy hardcore a mi parecer.

Pero bueno, en mi caso es diferente.

Mori dos veces.

Lo se, algo loco, ¿No? Morir dos veces, incluso algo descabellado y aún mas para alguien como yo.

Mejor empiezo a explicarme para ponerlos al tanto.

Mi primera muerte no la recuerdo muy bien, solamente se que fui junto a mi padre a una misión importante durante la guerra de las tres facciones bíblicas.

Luego, lo que recuerdo es el dolor. Sentia la falta de extremidades, mi cuerpo desangrándose por la inmensa cantidad de cortes y apuñaladas junto a algunas partes de mi cuerpo carbonizadas.

Mi mente estaba nublada de dolor pero si hay algo que recuerdo perfectamente era el rostro lloroso y lamentable de mi padre ...

Eso ... Si fue lo mas doloroso que experimente en mi vida.

Recuerdo darle unas palabras reconfortantes antes de sucumbir por mis heridas dandole una calidad sonrisa a mi padre mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre mi.

Luego todo fue blanco.

Y mi segunda vida comenzo.

Un joven japonés conocido como Hyoudou Issei de una ciudad no muy grande pero llena de lo sobrenatural. Había demonios, tantos de sangre pura como de reencarnados y hasta callejeros ocultos a los alrededores.

Pero no era lo único en la ciudad de Kuoh donde habitaba.

Una Ángel Caída disfrazada de humana me invito a salir, aprovechándose de mi estado vulnerable y ajeno a lo sobrenatural.

**[Oooooh, que pensaría el cielo de ver a su Ángel mas fuerte en tal estado. Quizas tu hermana Gabriel hubiese sido la primera en caer para profanarte]**

Te juro que la única razón por la que no te mato es porque me muero contigo.

*Suspiro*

Pero volviendo al tema, la joven Caída no era tan mala, pude sentirlo, solo seguía órdenes, pude verlo al ver lo reticente que se mostraba cuando se reveló como la pequeña Raynare.

Ella ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi ... Y ciertamente ha crecido en ciertas áreas.

**[Ya te pareces a tu hermano, el cuervo de Azazel]**

¡Oye, es culpa de mi lado humano!

Bueno, olvidalo.

Volviendo con Raynare, ella hizo una lanza de luz y me apuñalo en mi abdomen y se fue.

Le dare credito con la ambientación en el homicidio, por lo poetico de su nombre falso de Amano Yuma y matarme al amanecer, fue lindo.

Pero bueno, cuando me desangraba, todos los recuerdos de mi primera vida volvieron junto una fracción de mi poder, no era mucho, pero tenia el suficiente poder como para comoararse a un Ángel de 2 pares de alas.

Aunque aún no llegaba a los talones de mi verdadero poder.

Con ese poder cree una barrera y enfoque mi poder en curarme. Mientras analizaba el porque me atacaron cuando no tenia nada destacable.

Hasta que me encontre con este lagarto gordo dentro de mi.

**[¡Quieres un pedazo de este lagarto gordo en tu culo, ¿No es así, palomita?!]**

...

Lo sorprendente era el poco potencial que mi cuerpo tenía que no mostraba indicios de tener un sacred gear o habilidades mágicas.

**[¡No me ignores!]**

Así que supongo que fue suerte o una investigación minuciosa.

Pero dejando dicho y hecho todo esto, solo nos queda esta situación.

Cuando termine de curarme solté un suspiro de alivió al no estar al borde la muerte ... De nuevo.

Me reincorpore y note el círculo de invocación a un lado del charco de sangre que me pertenecía, note que era del clan Gremory.

\- Mm, parece que la mocosa intuyó que moriría. - Suspire ante la ingenuidad de la chica, aunque pudo haber funciondo si aún fuera mi yo humano.

En una situación hipotética, yo hubiera activado el círculo de invocación en un acto desesperado por vivir, la heredera Gremory llega y me reencarna como un demonio gracias a estas Evil Pieces que el rojito tuvo la amabilidad de informarme.

**[Solo lo dije porque si te esclavizan, también me esclavizan a mi, y yo no sigo ordenes de nadie]**

Claro ... Bueno, y mi yo humano se sentiría tan agradecido que seguiría a la mocosa sin ninguna vacilación y tendría toda mi lealtad entre sus dedos.

*Suspiro* Menos mal que desperte.

Pero bueno, es hora de regresar a casa.

A mi solitatia casa.

Algo curioso, mi yo humano era un completo pervertido, pero hace 5 años mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de autos en un viaje de negocios en Tokyo, haciendome perder una gran parte de esa perversión y desde entonces he estado solo.

Excepto por la compañia y cuidado de la familia Kiryuu que vivian al frente de la casa. La joven hija de la pareja visitaba muy a menudo mi casa, aunque ahora no tanto debido a las clases pero por lo menos se la pasaba un fin de semana cada mes en mi casa.

Fue en este momento que me di cuenta que mi yo humano era un idiota despistado, la joven Kiryuu Aika estaba enamorada de Issei ... O para ser mas exactos de mi.

Y aunque Aika tenia una apariencia algo descuidada, si ella lo quisiera seria tan hermosa como la heredera Gremory.

Cuando termine mi tren de pensamientos llegue a casa, una modesta casa de dos pisos. Simple y acogedora, ni mi yo Ángel ni humano podían pedir algo mejor.

Este lugar era mi cielo. Tanto por los recuerdos de mis padres como los valores que me enseñaron, fueron esas enseñanzas que me hicieron valorar mi nueva humanidad.

Tenia una sala de estar calidad, cocina bien equipada, comedor acogedor, un sotano y atico para guardar cosas, un patio no muy grande pero tampoco pequeño, dos baños, y tres habitaciones, la mía, la de invitados y la de mis padres.

Fui directo al baño y pude conterplar un poco mi apariencia.

Pelo castaño y ojos como la miel. Eso fue lo único diferente, el color de mi cabello y ojos. Realmente no he cambiado mucho mi apariencia desde mi primera vida.

Parecía una versión adolescente de mi yo original, tal vez debido a la influencia de mi alma no humana.

Tal vez en un futuro vuelva a mi apariencia original, pero eso no es lo importante.

Tenia que reafirmar algo.

Levante mi mano derecha y en un resplandor, una guadaña hizo aparición en mi mano.

Era la Guadaña Sagrada de la Muerte Santa.

Y me mire al espejo y hable con claridad tanto para mi como para el mundo.

\- Yo soy Hyoudou Issei, el actual Sekiryuutei ... Y también, Azrael, el Arcángel de la Muerte, el Ángel mas fuerte de la historia. - Luego, sonreí de la manera mas descarada que mi yo humano pudo reunir. - ¡Y he vuelto perras!


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado un tiempo desde que desperté, solo una semana donde empecé a aplicar nuevas cosas a mi nueva vida.

En primer lugar, entrenamiento.

Tenia que recuperar tanto mi poder físico como mágico. Lo bueno es que mi cuerpo no me limitó en cuanto el esfuerzo físico, así por lo menos 100 flexiones, 100 sentadillas y 100 lagartijas y corría 10 km alrededor de la ciudad en las mañanas, en cambió en el entrenamiento mágico ... Bueno.

**[Solo dilo, apestas]**

Estaba buscando una palabra mas sutil, pero si, apesto en la magia.

En lo único que tengo afinidad es en el poder de la luz innato de los Ángeles y cierta afinidad con el fuego, de seguro atribuido a la Booster Gear por Ddraig, un dragón de fuego de gran poder.

**[Veo que por fin reconoces mi grandeza]**

La reconocí en la gran guerra cuando te entrometiste con Albion, pero se me olvida cuando descubrí lo holgazán que eres.

**[Grrrr]**

Volviendo al punto, lo bueno es que mis poderes como Arcángel de la Muerte aún están intacto. En pocas palabras, mi habilidad única. Rafael tiene el Fuego Santo, Y Barakiel tiene el Relámpago Santo.

Yo en cambio, tengo la Santa Muerte.

Me permite muchas habilidades, pero las más destacables son la Nigromancia y Animancia. Que aunque parecidas, juntos se vuelven la mejor habilidad para revivir muertos de manera perfecta.

No usaba mucho esta habilidad debido a que molestaba mucho a Padre, pero creo que esta bien si la uso viendo que el no esta.

Eso me recuerda, descubrí que Padre estaba muerto, pude darme cuenta cuando hice un viaje rápido al cielo sin ser detectado, ahora Michael es el jefe, aunque se le ve que le cuesta llenar los zapatos que Padre dejo.

Descuida hermano, cuando recupere todo mi poder te ayudaré con el sistema.

Otro de los cambios fue el de las personas a mi alrededor.

Aika se sonrojaba mas, diciendo como que mi cabello es mas brillante, o que mi piel parece mas suave. Lo atribuí a que cuando recupere mi poder Angelical, también recupere algo de la belleza y encanto de los Ángeles.

Y no solo ella, todos en la Academia Kuoh empezaban a verme o a tratarme peor que a al demonio Gremory Kiba. Todas las chicas se sonrojaban mientras que los hombres me maldecían los muy bastardos.

Diablos, incluso mis profesoras tartamudeaban al hablar conmigo.

**[Es una lastimas que seas asexual]**

¡No soy asexual! Es solo que ... Como Ángel no podía procrear o tener esos deseos porque caía como mis hermanos Ángeles Caídos. Y ahora como humano y un adolescente sano ... Digamos que estoy en ciertos conflictos que resolveré en un futuro cercano.

**[Pero no ahora]**

Pero no ahora.

También vi a Rias Gremory, al parecer la mocosa estaba sorprendida de verme, supuse que esperaba que muriera y como no morí esta consternada.

Paso algo similar con Sona Sitri, la descendiente del Pilar Demoníaco Sitri se parecía mucho a su ancestro.

Bueno, no les daré mi cuerpo muerto para que hagan lo que les plazca.

**[¡Bien dicho! ¡Tu demuestras quien manda!]**

Wow ... ¿Me estas apoyando?

**[¡Mhmp! No lo malentiendas, si te reencarnan como un demonio, esos bastardos queran abusar y alardearan de mi poder, mas allá de eso solo espero que derrotes al Blanco]**

...

Tsundere.

**[¡Bastardo! ¡Te mataré!]**

Y de paso, esta en esa visita mensual.

**[¡Te matare mientras duermes!]**

\- Disculpa, Ise-kun. - Llamo una voz detrás de mi. Volteando mire que ahí estaba la pelirroja Gremory. - Puedo llamarte, Ise-kun, ¿No? -

Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, al instante sentí un hechizo leve de control y encanto. Fácilmente lo disipe.

\- No tengo ningún problema, senpai. - Dije encogiendo de hombros, mientras notaba como los de la Academia se acercaban a ver.

¿En serio no tienen nada mas que hacer?

\- Bueno, Ise-kun. Me preguntaba si ... - Hizo una pausa mientras sacudía su cabello para enfatizar mas el encanto.

No tengo que decir que eso no funcionó en mi. En cambio, todos los estudiantes si fueron afectados.

\- ¿Te gustaría entrar en mi club? El Club de Ocultismo. - Finalizó viéndome con esos ojos verdes azulados, que me recordaron a su ancestro.

Y eso me enfureció.

\- Maldito, Rias-senpai lo invito a su club. -

\- Bastardo suertudo. -

\- Todos los guapos deberían morir. -

Fueron algunos de los comentarios de mis compañeros de clases, específicamente de los hombres.

Suspiré con algo de molestia.

\- Me encantaría, senpai. - La sonrisa de la demonio se amplio como si hubiese ganado el premio gordo ... Jeje. - Pero tengo cosas mas importantes y serias que hacer que estar en un tonto club para niños. -

La cara de pez que se le quedo a la mocosa fue un poema. Literalmente estaba en shock abriendo y cerrando la boca, fue tan gracioso que tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no caer y rodar por el suelo de la risa.

Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, me fui notando que mis compañeros estaban igual mientras me miraban retirarme.

Fue un buen día.

...

Es un mal día.

Cuando regresaba a casa, me tropecé con alguien que no esperaba.

\- Dilcupeme. - Dijo la monja rubia italiana con la que tropecé.

No me esperaba encontrar una monja en territorio de demonios, los caídos eran una cosa, pero una monja y sin exorcistas, era raro.

\- No, estaba distraído. - La ayudo a recoger sus cosas que se cayeron de sus maletas cuando tropezamos.

Mm ... Bragas blancas.

¡Cálmate!

Cuando por fin terminamos de recoger sus cosas me dio una reverencia.

\- Muchas gracias, que dios lo bendiga. - Fue extraño que me lo dijeran pero solo le di una ligera sonrisa. - Me tengo que ir, se hace tarde. -

\- Cierto, me preguntaba, ¿Que hace una monja aquí? En Kuoh no hay Iglesias operativas. - Dije extrañado mientras activaba una habilidad.

Los ojos de la verdad, me permiten saber cuando alguien miente, si es malo, y sus emociones.

Lo que vi en ella fue inocencia, cariño, cuidado y anhelo por amor junto una gran tristeza, soledad, traición y dolor. Como ... ¿Como una niña tan inocente como ella puede estar sufriendo?

\- Me dirijo a una que esta fuera de la ciudad. - Me respondió sonriendo amablemente.

Fruncí el ceño, era una iglesia abandonada y en ruinas. Hogar de Ángeles Caídos, los detecté buscando el rastro de Raynare para encargarme de ella y sus amigos en una fecha posterior.

Parece que ya valla siendo hora de encargarme de ellos.

\- Mm, ya esta anocheciendo, ¿Por que no te quedas en mi casa a descansar? -

La rubia parecía que iba declinar, pero le lance un ligero hechizo para convencerla.

\- Esta bien. - La monja sonrió. - Me llamo Asia Argento, ¿Puedo saber el nombre de este enviado del cielo que vino ayudarme? -

No pude evitar reír ante sus acertadas palabras.

\- Issei, Hyoudou Issei. -

...

Lleve a Asia a mi casa, pero no esperaba una visita.

Sentada en mi sofá, esta Aika usando una de mis camisas la cual le quedaba grande y unos pantalones cortos. Su cabello estaba suelto y salvaje, y sus lentes estaban en la mesita donde apoyaba sus pies en el.

No sabia como sentirme con eso ... Pero verla usar una de mis camisas para cubrir su parte superior donde no usaba sostén... Despertó ciertas emociones en mi ... Como también un gran interés en la figura femenina.

**[De seguro Azazel estaría orgulloso de ti]**

Cállate.

\- Ise ... ¿Que haces con una monja? - La castaña jadeo. - No me digas, ¡Profanar una monja! ¡Y no me dijiste, eres el peor! -

Asia hizo una cara de confusión, ella no entendía el japonés, podía hablar con ella gracias a mis habilidades inhumanas.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunte ignorando sus palabras.

\- Bueno, me entere de lo Rias hoy y tuve curiosidad de verte. - Dijo algo sonrojada mirando a otro lado.

Mm, creo que estaba algo celosa ... No pude evitar sonreír.

\- Senpai es bella ... Pero tu Aika, dios, eres hermosa. - El rostro de Aika se puso tan rojo como el de Gremory.

\- ¡¿Que dices?! ¡Estoy toda despeinada! -

\- Y eso me encanta, me fascina verte toda al natural~ - Le ronroneo sensualmente.

\- Ah ... Ah ... - De las orejas de Aika salia humo, creo que es hora de parar.

\- No importa. - Señale a la monja. - Ella es Asia, necesita un lugar donde quedarse, asi que la dejare a tu cuidado. Habla italiano, y es una fortuna que hayas aprendido el italiano el año pasado. -

\- Oh, bueno. - Aika le hizo un ademán a Asia para se acercara y empezaron a hablar en italiano.

Yo empecé a retirarme.

\- ¿A donde vas? - Pregunto Aika, Asia me miraba curiosa.

\- Tengo otra cosa que hacer, prometo que no tardare. - Ellas asistieron algo reticentes pero aceptaron.

Salí y empece a dirigirme hacia la iglesia abandonada.

\- Oh, Raynare-chan, es hora de una segunda cita. -

Esto va a ser divertido.


	3. Chapter 3

Me dirijo hacia la iglesia sin hacer esperar a mi "cita", después de todo le tengo unos muy lindos regalos para ella. Mientras hacia mi camino hacia allá pude notar algunos familiares, reconocí que eran del clan Gremory por su firma mágica, fácilmente los pase y llegue hasta la iglesia, listo para entrar.

\- A ver ... Cuatro Ángeles Caídos y ... Unos cuantos exorcistas. - Identifique al usar el poder de la Santa Muerte y distinguir la fuerza vital de cada individuo ... Para que se hagan una idea es como usar el Senjutsu de los Yokais.

**[Creo que si entendieron, no son idiotas como tu] -** Hablo mi buen amigo. **\- [Ya quisieras que fuera tu amigo] -** No realmente.

Deje mi discusión para entrar a la iglesia, y como todo humano, ya había planeado una entrada espectacular.

Patee la puerta, te-he.

Rápidamente, pasos se dirigieron hacia el centro de la iglesia para ver quien los había interrumpido, llegaron un par de docenas de exorcistas, no eran la gran cosa excepto por uno de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, podía sentir una gran sed de sangre proveniente de el mientras tenia una sonrisa algo psicópata aunque no me vi intimidado, enfrentarme a Ddraig y a Albion en la Gran Guerra fue mas aterrador.

**[Exacto, así que no puedes ser derrotado por nadie excepto por mi, ¿Me escuchaste?] -** Ay, que tierno, te preocupas por mi. **\- [¡No es preocupación!] -** Tsundere. **\- [¡Cállate!] -**

Pero dejándonos de bromas, luego de que llegaron los exorcistas, le siguieron cuatro Ángeles Caídos, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Raynare y Mittelt, ese es su orden desde el mas viejo al mas joven, va a ser una lastima ... Son tan jóvenes comparados a mi y a mis hermanos.

\- ¡Issei! - Exclamo Raynare de seguro sorprendida de verme. - ¡¿Como estas vivo?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste un demonio?! - Sus compañeros también me miraron con detenimiento, mientras los exorcistas esperaban la orden para atacar ... Excepto por el tipo de cabello blanco que estaba ... Wow, ¿Besa a su mamá con esa boca?

Ignore al tipo despotricando y les sonreí. - Oh, vamos, cariño ... No me digas que has olvidado nuestra segunda cita, por dios, que novia tan olvidadiza tengo, _eso merece un castigo de Dios. - _Dije lo ultimo filtrando algo de mi poder sagrado, que los hizo abrir los ojos consternados.

\- ... Esa aura ... - Dijo Kalawarner en shock.

\- Es ... Es im ... ¡Es imposible! - Exclamo Mittelt encogiéndose.

\- Es de ... - Raynare trago saliva, el temor llenando su ser. - Un Ángel Puro. -

\- ¡Ataquen! - Grito/Ordeno Dohnaseek, algo de pánico en su voz. - ¡Solo es un inmundo humano! - Jojojo, "Inmundo humano", con que con esas tenemos, ¿Eh?, creo que le enseñare lo que un "Inmundo humano" puede hacer.

\- ¡Al fin! - Exclamo el único que no se vio afectado por mi aura, ese exorcista de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, el saco su espada de luz y corrió hacia mi con un corte descendente para partirme a la mitad.

Este hombre joven fue el primero en morir en mis manos, luego de tantos siglos.

El techo exploto encima de mi, cayo algo sobre el exorcista que iba a cortarme.

Fue una guadaña, mi guadaña.

Ella cayo sobre el exorcista y corto sus brazos dividiéndolos perfectamente, dejando al peli blanco manco de ambos brazos. Su sonrisa de mierda solo cayo cuando registro la cantidad inmensa de sangre que salia como una fuente desde sus muñones que alguna vez fueron sus brazos.

Luego de eso murió.

Tome mi guadaña de nuevo, y de un simple y perezoso movimiento corte al tipo con un corte limpio por su cintura, dividiéndolo por la mitad.

Todo eso paso en cinco segundos.

Y aún les tomo otros diez segundos para registrar el como mate al exorcista que mas fuerte que tenían. Con un frívolo movimiento, pose la Guadaña de la Muerte Santa sobre mi hombro, mientras mi otra mano estaba en mi cintura.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Algo mas? - Hable dejando salir algo de mi poder sacro, lo cual hacia que mi voz se hiciera mas fuerte, debido a que esta era la voz de mi cuerpo original, que era mas gruesa y resonante.

\- ¡No se queden ahí! ¡Hagan algo! - Volvió a gritar Dohnaseek con pavor. Mientras sus compañeras aún estaban en shock por la muerte rápida que le di al peli blanco, de hecho, Mittelt parecía que iba a llorar, parece que aún no ha visto suficiente la muerte.

Que suerte que yo puedo arreglar eso.

Al instante, los demás exorcistas movidos por el miedo hacia Dohnaseek y a mi, sacaron pistolas de sus túnicas y empezaron a disparar ... Balas de luz, ¿Eh? Si que ha avanzado la ciencia en mi ausencia, me pregunto si es por Azazel o por Michael, meh, no importa.

Saque mi guadaña de su lugar de descanso y la pose frente a mi, empezando a girarla refleje todas las balas de luz hacia mis enemigos golpeando a algunos, pero no me quede sin hacer nada. Esquivando y desviando las balas de luz, me lance contra los exorcistas como una tribulación divina, y empece a rebanarlos como si fuesen mantequilla, ellos no merecían piedad, con mis ojos ya he visto sus pecados, ellos se merecen el mismo trato que les aplique a mis hermanos Caídos y a los demonios en la gran guerra santa.

_Una muerte rápida y fría administrada por el Arcángel de la Muerte._

Salte hacia atrás cuando una lanza de luz fue arrojada contra mi, levante mi vista y dos nuevas lanzas fueron arrojadas hacia mi, con mi guadaña desvié una y la otra la destruí con el mismo acero sagrado de la cuchilla.

\- Ehh, parece que se quieren unir al juego, ¿Eh? - Dije al ver que fueron Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt quienes lanzaron las lanzas de luz, y que Raynare estaba preparando una. - Mejor así ... Mientras mas, mejor. -

Luego, en mi mano forme una lanza de luz, dejándolos en shock por confirmar sus sospechas de ser un Ángel. El color de mi lanza de luz, era una mezcla del mismo color del sol brillante en los cielos y el color de las nubes blancas inmaculadas.

Luego la lance ... Y muerte sembré.

Afortunadamente, el Padre aún los cuida desde el vacío. Mi lanza tomo la vida algunos de los exorcistas que quedaban que cubrieron a Dohnaseek, a quien apunte, pero a pesar de ello, la lanza perforo el cuerpo del humano y la pared.

\- Es verdad ... Eres un Ángel Puro. - Dijo Raynare cayendo de rodillas, perdiendo su voluntad de luchar.

\- ¡No te rindas, perra estúpida! - Grito Dohnaseek. - ¡Es solo un Ángel y nosotros cuatro! - Sin embargo, solo Kalawarner parecía estar de acuerdo ante sus palabras, mientras Raynare y Mittelt estaban temblando.

\- ¿Oh? Solo un Ángel ... No soy cualquier Ángel. - Comencé a hablar mientras dejaba salir mi poder. - ¡Soy el primero! ¡El único! ¡Desde el nacimiento de Adán, yo acompañe a los humanos, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte! - Mi apariencia empezó, cambiando ligeramente a mi yo original.

Mi cabello se volvió blanco, mientras un halo tan brillante como el sol se posaba encima de mi cabeza, mis ojos se volvieron de color rojos y finalmente dos pares de alas blancas como las nubes salieron de mi espalda.

\- Mi nombre es Azrael, el Arcángel de la Muerte. - Dije mientras avanzaba hacia ellos, la poca confianza que tenían Dohnaseek y Kalawarner se quebranto y estaban de rodillas junto a Raynare y Mittelt. - Y para aquellos que olvidan mi nombre ... Solo les espera la muerte. - Levante mi guadaña sobre la cabeza de Dohnaseek, el seria el primero en ser ejecutado. - Saluden a Padre de mi parte. -

Sentencie la vida del único Ángel Caído hombre en la iglesia rebanando su cabeza con un corte limpio, carne, musculo, grasa y huesos, todos estos eran lo mismo para la Guadaña Sagrada de la Muerte Santa ... Solo otra cosa que cortar y poner fin a su vida. Luego le siguió Kalawarner, para finalmente solo queden los únicos Ángeles Caídos que si nacieron Caídos, a diferencia de los dos anteriores que cayeron como mis hermanos Azazel, Kokabiel, Penemue, Sariel y otros ... Por su lujuria.

Pero estas dos, eran diferentes, ellas ya habían nacido así, y tenían que cargar con el pecado de sus padres, aquellos que cometieron adulterio con humanos, demonios, hadas, dragones, yokais ...

**[No puedes hacerlo, ¿No?]**

Suspire ante las palabras del Emperador Dragón Rojo, no se si es por morir o quizás por mi humanidad pero soy mas blando ...

**[Si, recuerdo que tu matabas sin dudar a incontables de tus hermanos Caídos y demonios sin dudar, fuiste el terror de los Pilares Demoníacos, incluso el mismo Lucifer decía que tu eras el único que podía enfrentarlo, y mira que conseguir tal aprobación de ese diablo orgulloso es difícil, mientras que ningunos de los Cadre se te acercaba por conocer tu poder, ni siquiera el tonto de Kokabiel, ese tipo prefirió enfrentar a vuestro Padre en vez de a ti ... Ademas, tu fuiste lo mas cercano que tuve a un rival, un rival normal, no a muerte como Albion, ese idiota]**

No pude evitarlo, pero sonreí por las lindas palabras de Ddraig, gracias amigo ... De hecho, me alegra de haberte tenido y no a Albion, el me cae un poco pesado, y tu humor siempre me alegra aunque me queje un poco ... Eres un buen amigo, Ddraig.

**[¡¿Eh?! ¡S-Si, gracias!] -** Espera ... ¿Te sonrojaste? **\- [¡No, cállate!] -** ¿Uh? Bueno, si tu lo dices.

Me enfoque nuevamente en las Ángeles Caídas quienes temblaron ante mi vista.

\- Miren ... Las dejare libre. - Sus rostros mostraron sorpresa, esperanza, desconcierto y alivio. - Pero me vuelven a joder y ... ¡Ni Azazel ni Padre las lograra salvar de mi ira! - Ambas asintieron ante mis palabras.

Así que me di la vuelta y empece a largarme pero ...

\- ¡Mittelt! ¡NOOOO! - Escuche el grito de Raynare.

\- ¡Por Kokabiel-sama! ¡Te matare y me ascenderá! - Fue el grito de emoción de la rubia, la cual cuando voltee tenia una sonrisa maniática y una lanza de luz en mano.

Murió al siguiente segundo.

\- ¡Gaah ... ! ¿Como ... ? - Ella vio que fue empalada por dos lanzas de luz, y al mover su cabeza ve que los cuerpos sin cabeza de Dohnaseek y Kalawarner estaban de pie con las lanzas de luz que la empalaron, pero estas eran un poco mas poderosas.

Este era mi poder, el poder de la Muerte Santa. Antes de mi primera muerte, cuando un ser vivo iba a nacer, yo hablaba brevemente con ellos para escoger sus padres y luego los buscaba cuando su tiempo en la tierra terminaba, yo era "Aquel a quien a Dios ayuda", era la Ayuda de Dios ... Pero también su frialdad y cariño al mismo tiempo.

Animancia y Nigromancia, ese era mi poder.

Mittelt cayo al suelo cuando los Ángeles Caídos resucitados desvanecieron sus lanzas, la joven dejo salir su ultimo suspiro y falleció. Luego, de mi sombra emergió una sombra blanca que devoro los Ángeles Caídos resucitados, el cuerpo de la rubia y los cadáveres de los exorcistas.

\- Raynare. - Me dirijo a la única que no me ataco, la cual se sobre salta. - Ven conmigo, creo que Kokabiel esta haciendo cosas peligrosas ... Quiero saberlas y tu me las dirás. - Dije con firmeza, ante la cual la pelinegra solo asintió. - Ademas, no puedo dejar que la hija mas pequeña de mi hermano perezca, eso si iniciara una guerra. -

\- ¡Espera, ¿Que?! - Los estribos de Raynare se salieron de control cuando dije lo ultimo, ¿Es que acaso no lo sabe? Azazel, eres un horrible padre.

\- Al parecer no lo sabes, bueno ... Eres una de los tantos hijos e hijas de mi hermano Azazel, y lo peor, eres un híbrido así que considérate afortunada que no soy mi antiguo yo, porque ya hubieras muerto, la única razón que aún sigues viva cuando te conocí de pequeña fue por mi hermano pero ... Cuando me entere de tu madre, casi invado el Grigori, así que siéntete a afortunada por que el Padre ha tenido misericordia contigo. -

Luego decir eso, me voltee y empece a salir de la iglesia mientras volvía a mi forma normal. Mire sobre mi hombro y note que Raynare aún esta en un estado de estupor por la bomba que le lance ... Era esperable pero no por ello seré piadoso con ella, Dios perdona, yo castigo.

_\- Vamonos, Raynare-chan. - _Dije peligrosamente lo cual la hizo reaccionar y empezó a seguirme. - "Es increíble que expongas a tus hijos de esta manera, Azazel ... Ahora tendré que cuidarla, genial ... " -

**[No te quejes, a tu lado humano le gusta ella]**

¿Mm? Suenas molesto, ¿Te molesta esta nueva compañía?

**[Ya tienes tres mujeres en casa, entiendo que mi poder te haga a traerlas, pero vas muy rápido]**

¡No es mi culpa!

**[¡Hmpm!]**

¡Ademas, ¿Por que suenas celoso?! -

**[ ... ]**

¡Háblame!


	4. Chapter 4

Era un nuevo día en lo que se podría considerar mi "nueva" vida, la vida de Hyoudou Issei, pero no soy para nada normal, incluso si aparento ser un "normal y simple estudiante de secundaría", la verdad es que alguna vez fui conocido como Azrael, el Arcángel de la Muerte. Aunque ... Creo que eso no es tan importante, es mejor si solo piensan en mi como un Ángel que resucito en el cuerpo de un humano que va a la escuela secundaría.

Ya ha pasado unos días desde que Asia y Raynare viven conmigo luego de esa noche en la Iglesia afuera de la ciudad. Pude sacar algo de información útil de Raynare, aunque no era muy relevante.

Aparentemente mi "querido" hermanito Kokabiel esta molesto de que los Ángeles Caídos no hayan ganado la guerra por el alto al fuego que propuso Azazel, ademas de que esta aburrido del "periodo de paz" en que se encuentran las tres facciones Bíblicas.

Sin embargo, el método o estratagema con que piensa hacerlo no se los a Raynare ni a sus demás compañeros, supongo porque pensó que ellos eran desechables y que no tenían motivos para saberlo. Esa información evite decírsela a Raynare, es demasiado cruel decirle eso a ella ... A pesar de cualquier cosa mala que haya hecho, aunque no creo que hayan sido muchas.

[Si tu lo dices ... ] -

Oh, te tardaste en aparecer, ¿Como amaneció mi Dragón Celestial favorito~?

[¡Oh, mejor cállate, paloma!]

También te quiero amigo.

[Grrr]

Pero bueno, el mayor problema ahora era que ... Tuve un sueño, un sueño muy extraño. Estaba Rias Gremory ahí, en una especie de capilla, usaba un hermoso vestido de novia, así que con obviedad supuse que ella contraería matrimonio ... Pero su rostro mortificado me hizo pensar que este no sería su "día más feliz de su vida".

De repente, todo el lugar se lleno en llamas que consumieron toda la capilla junto a la joven Rias, quien solo se mantuvo impotente con lagrimas en los ojos ...

Luego de eso me desperté irritado.

No me malentienda, no odio a Rias Gremory, y cualquier cosa que haya hecho contra ella en los capítulos anteriores fueron simples bromas, ademas, si odio a alguien sería su ancestro, Malakuias Gremory ... Tenían el mismo color de cabello y ojos ... _Ese demonio bastardo ... _

_No hablemos de el._

Pero bueno, Rias me parece una joven mimada y rica, pero ... Es noble, caprichosa, pero noble. Así que sería un poco injusto que mi ira contra su ancestro se dirija hacía ella ... Así que la voy a dirigir hacía su padre, ¡Bwahahaha!

[Buen plan, paloma]

Gracias mi buen amigos pejelagarto.

[¡¿Como me llamaste?!]

Deberías revisarte, tus escamas tapan tus oídos.

No recibía una respuesta en forma de palabras, sino mas bien en forma de rugidos de ira. Posteriormente escuche sonidos de respiración rítmica, como si se estuviera calmando y finalmente no escuche nada.

¿Quizás se fue a dormir? No sería extraño, los dragones duermen bastante, no sería una sorpresa que se fuera a dormir ahora.

Hablando de dormir, por culpa de ese sueño termine levantándome en la madruga, cuando mire reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana, y cuando me propuse a dormir de nuevo ... Me di cuenta que había un intruso en mi habitación.

Era la pequeña y linda monja conocida como Asia Argento, quien dormía usando mi regazo como almohada, parecía tan tierna como una cachorita. En un principio ella no hacía nada de esto, pero luego de un par de días y unión cálida y familiar junto a Raynare, se encariño con ambos ... Me asegure de una buena forma que Raynare no sea ninguna mala influencia para ella.

Y hablando de Raynare, es momento del entrenamiento de esa Ángel Caída traviesa. Aunque me dio lastima dejar a Asia sola, con resolución la deje dormir reemplazando mi regazo con una de mis almohadas.

Tome una respiración profunda y empece a prepararme, cuando termine salí de mi habitación para ver a mi Ángel Caída favorita frente a mi en un estado adormilado. Estoy seguro que lo único que la mantiene despierta es pura fuerza de voluntad ... Y el temor de pasar por el mismo infierno que en el cual la hice pasar en el primer día de nuestro entrenamiento por quedarse dormida.

Fue bastante divertido la verdad, hahahaha. Pero bueno, luego pienso en ello.

Raynare tenia el cabello atado en una coleta, extrañamente se parecía a Akeno Himejima de esa forma. Usaba un chándal de color negro y gris, similar al mio el cual era gris y blanco.

\- Bien, otro día que te levantas temprano, eso es bueno para el entrenamiento. - La peli negra mostró una sonrisa aliviada por mis palabras. - Ahora empecemos el entrenamiento de la mañana. -

Por consiguiente, la hija de Azazel asintió por mis palabras y salimos de mi residencia para comenzar el entrenamiento que nos beneficiaría a ambos.

_... _

\- Haaa ... Haaaa ... Haaaa ... -

\- ¡Oi! Deja de jadear como si estuvieras gimiendo, mocosa. Ademas, estas corriendo muy miserablemente. Me vas a hacer ponerte otras 50 vueltas mas por eso. - Dije con irritación detrás de ella.

Raynare corría casi como un zombi luego de tantas vueltas que dimos por la zona residencial, eso era lo malo de aquellos que dependen mucho de la magia y descuidan el entrenamiento físico, dejándolo casi o completamente de lado.

_Un grave error. _

Raynare parecía que iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento, me dio algo de lastima pero debía ser estricto con ella los primeros días o los comienzos del entrenamiento para que todo de resultado, al finas los frutos serán cosechados de buena manera.

[¿Acaso te refieres a sus pechos o trasero?]

Bueno, lo principal es que se vuelva mas fuerte, pero la firmeza en esas áreas serán solo un beneficio extra para ella.

[Lo que digas, paloma pervertida]

Si, si, lo que digas.

Llevamos haciendo este entrenamiento desde hace aproximadamente una semana, casi el mismo tiempo que Raynare y Asia viven conmigo. Por ahora me estoy enfocando en recuperar mi fuerza original, hacer a Raynare mas fuerte y finalmente hacer que hacía pueda defenderse ... O mejor, evitar que se involucre en lo sobrenatural ... Pero eso era demasiado pedirle al Padre.

Nosotros los Ángeles tenemos un poco de la fuerza del Padre, Elohim, una luz sin igual. Con ese poder nosotros debemos proteger a la humanidad. Es algo que todo Ángel tiene, Caído o no, es algo con lo que nacemos, o al menos los originales creados por el Padre, en el caso de Ángeles Caídos que nacieron entre la unión de otro Caído y humano, este comando es borrado. Ademas, Ángeles Caídos muy viciosos terminan borrando ese comando debido a todos sus pecados.

Pero hay algo que a nosotros, los Ángeles, Caídos o no, tenemos en común ...

Los humanos son interesantes.

Fascinantes, pecadores, sucios, virtuosos, amables, perversos, vengativos, pero ...

Son impresionantes.

Y para mantenerlos seguros, debo recuperar mi fuerza, e incluso volverme mas fuerte para ello. Esa es mi meta ...

Hablando de metas, ¿Cual será la meta de Raynare ahora que lo pienso?

\- ¡Oi, Ray-chan! - La susodicha se sobresalto cuando dije el sobrenombre que tengo para ella. Ella se poner muy nerviosa cuando lo hago, quizás se deba que cada vez que la llamo de esa forma suena como una amenaza. - Dime, ¿Cual es tu meta? Claro si es que tienes una, aún tienes varios siglos para conseguir una. -

\- Mi meta ... - La escuche murmura, insegura y con algo de nerviosismo. - Yo ... Desde pequeña siempre he sido despreciada y humillada, nunca supe el porque ... Lo único que sabía es que Lord Azazel me mantenía segura bajo sus alas, y no sabía la razón ... Hasta que me lo dijiste aquella noche en la Catedral abandonada ... Y ahora que se la razón, me gustaría una sola cosa. -

Curioso, alce una ceja esperando su respuesta.

\- Me gustaría ser reconocida por mis propios logros y méritos, no quiero que nada de ello este involucrado Lord Azazel, quien es mi padre ... Quiero ser conocida como Raynare, no como la hija de Azazel ... -

\- Mm, ya veo. - Asentí para mi mismo al escuchar sus palabras que percibí que eran sinceras. - Para eso, tienes que entrenar todos los días. Tienes que ser fuerte, requiere tiempo. -

\- Lo se, Ise-san, lo se muy bien. No he estado muy activa, ni en misiones ni en el entrenamiento, carezco de experiencia y sabiduría ... Pero si me activo ahora seré capaz de recuperar el tiempo perdido, y mas rápido contigo como mi maestro. . La fuerza es absoluta en el mundo sobrenatural, en pocas palabras, cuanto más fuerte eres, más fácil será el ser reconocido en el mundo. Aunque, eso puede influenciar mucho con el conocimiento, técnicas, y otras habilidades ... Nada de ello lo he practicado, mas allá de mis habilidades estándar de Ángel Caído y poco mas. Es por eso que tengo que aumentar mi resistencia. Es por eso que estamos haciendo el entrenamiento de cada día. -

Sonreí levemente. - Puedo ver que has estudiado. -

\- ... Pero eres demasiado estricto ... -

Un tick apareció en mi ojo ... Esta mocosa ...

\- Hehe, creo que será bueno ponerte esas 50 vueltas mas, todo por el bien del entrenamiento. -

\- ¡HI! ¡Tu no tienes piedad de mi! - Exclamo entre molesta y asustada, eso me divirtió. - ¡Me haces correr 50km junto a darle unas 200 vueltas alrededor de la ciudad! -

\- No olvides los ejercicios musculares. El entrenamiento en la mañana es bastante importante, no solo mejorara tu fortaleza física sino también la mental. Ademas, has mejorado bastante, luego del primer día del entrenamiento sufriste varios dolores musculares debido a la exigencia que le provocamos a tus músculos, pero luego de unos días ya no ha vuelto a pasar nada similar. -

\- Si ... Últimamente he sido capaz de hacerlo con bastante facilidad ... Haaa Es la prueba de que he estado mejorando cada día ... Haaa ... haaa ... - La escuche decir, antes de que ella empezara a jadear por el cansancio.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido de nuestros jadeos por el cansancio. Hasta que por fin llegamos al parque donde terminamos nuestra sección de vueltas la ciudad. Ambos sudábamos profusamente por todo el cuerpo debido al entrenamiento.

\- Bien ... Has hecho un buen trabajo, Ray-chan. - Ella volvió a sobresaltarse, reí entre dientes por ello. - Ahora pasemos a estirarnos. -

Vi como Raynare-chan me veía con una expresión derrotada ante mi sonrisa deslumbrante por el entrenamiento.

_... _

\- Todos podrán notarte si tienes habilidades altas. Lo cual de cierta forma es un beneficio, pero al mismo tiempo un perjuicio para uno. - Dije sabiamente. - ¿Sabes el por que? -

\- Si ... 123 ... Debido a que te haces con una reputación ... 124 ... Pero, también puedes ganar enemigos ... 125 ... -

Asentí con aprobación hacía su respuesta. Luego de nuestra pequeña maratón y estirar nuestros músculos. Ambos empezamos a hacer flexiones de brazos en el parque. Use un hechizo especial para duplicar el peso nuestras ropas, mientras mas nos acostumbramos al peso, mas se duplicara. Raynare debe estar levantando cuatro veces su peso, no esta mal, en mi caso son casi 10 veces mi propio peso.

\- Es bueno que sepas las consecuencias de ser reconocida por el mundo. ¡Oh! Y parece que puedes hablar normalmente mientras haces flexiones, eso es un buen signo de mejora, Ray-chan. ¿Debo agregarte unos doscientos más? - Dije mientras contaba mentalmente el numero de mis flexiones.

\- ¡HI! ¡No pidas cosas imposibles! ¡Y no lo hagas mientras sonrías! ¡Tampoco me llames Ray-chan! ¡Me estoy muriendo aquí, y si me exiges mas, estaré al borde de la muerte mañana! - Exclamaba ella en pánico. Estas eran las partes mas divertidas del entrenamiento.

[Eres malvado ... Me gusta]

Me alegra que te guste el mismo entretenimiento que a mi, hehe.

¿Eh? Ella viene al parecer. - Tendremos compañía esta vez. -

\- 137 ... ¿Eh? ... 138 ... ¿Quien viene? ... 139 ... - Antes de poder responderle, una voz familiar para ambos llego.

\- ¡Disculpen! - Raynare y yo volteamos hacia el origen de la voz. - ¡Issei-san! ¡Raynare-san! ¡Lamento haberme quedado dormida! -

Oh, cierto, Asia había dicho que quería unirse a nuestros entrenamientos, esta bien, aunque no le haré pasar por lo mismo que Raynare, igualmente seré exigente con ella.

\- ¡Empecemos ... Haaa, kya! -

Y así ... La monja excomulgada ... Tropezó tristemente.

_..._

\- Issei-san, Raynare-san, aquí esta algo de té. -

\- Si, gracias, Asia. - Dijimos Raynare y yo al mismo tiempo, agradecidos por el gesto.

Nos tomamos un descanso de las flexiones para tomarnos el tiempo de disfrutar del té verde que Asia nos trajo. Luego de estirar los músculos del estomago, tomar un cálido té nos ayudaría a recuperar fuerzas.

\- Mm, esta muy bueno ... - Dijo mi compañera Caída con un suspiro de satisfacción, aunque luego le dio una mirada interrogante a la ex monja rubia. - Aunque, ¿Por que estas aquí, Asia? ¿Viniste a entrenar? - Pregunto con dudas, notando el chándal amarillo y blanco que usaba.

Ante la pregunta, nuestra querida cachorrita se sonrojo tiernamente.

\- Bueno, me entere que Issei-san y Raynare-san hacen entrenamientos por la mañana ... Así que quería ser de ayuda para ambos. Les proporcionare té, bocadillos y también participare en el entrenamiento para así no serles una carga en el futuro. -

Asia ... Asia es una chica maravillosa, ella es un buen ejemplo de la hermosa bondad que el Padre vio en los humanos. Y al igual que yo la vi junto al Padre, la preservare ... Incluso si eso me cuesta la vida.

\- Asía ... Estoy profundamente conmovida por tu amabilidad ... En serio, gracias. - Dijo Raynare sorprendida por las palabras nobles de la monja. Yo sonreí, esto era un buen momento de unión.

Raynare y yo bebimos el té provisto por Asia cómodamente, mientras yo me asumí en mis pensamientos sobre Asia. Asia nunca se mereció ser excomulgada siendo ella un gran ejemplo de un buen creyente del Padre. No me gustaría ver a Asia triste ... Y de cierta forma, siento lo mismo por Raynare.

[¿Estas enamorado? Hehe]

Nah, no creo, es simplemente el típico sentimiento de un Ángel por proteger a otros.

[Si, si, si tu lo dices]

\- Mm, ¿Issei-san? - La suave y melódica voz de Asia me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? -

\- Pues ... Te quedaste viendo el vació de una forma aterradora ... - Responde Raynare esta vez, viéndome algo insegura. A su lado estaba Asia algo nerviosa.

\- Oh, no. No es nada, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas. En cualquier caso, mejor terminemos el entrenamiento por hoy. Volvamos a casa. -

Ambas jóvenes se miraron antes de de mirarme y asentir ante mis palabras.

_... _

Pasaron los días, y a la vez pasaron muchas cosas.

Aika se entero de que vivía con varias chicas ... Y no lo tomo muy bien que digamos. Pero nada que la tierna Asia no lograra conmover, ademas, un poco de magia por parte Raynare nos ayudo bastante ... Aunque, poco a poco note algo raro en Aika.

Pero no le di mucha importancia, de seguro no era nada trascendente.

Oh, por cierto, me costo un poco pero pude hacer que Asia entrara a la Academia Kuoh. Así podía mantenerla cerca y podía darle algo de educación. Ademas, de que ella se unió a los entrenamientos de Raynare y conmigo, por ahora ella apenas puede aguantar el doble de su peso, no esta mal para una joven como ella.

Raynare se mantiene en casa, o entrenando su cuerpo, magia o bien, estudiando algo de magia.

\- Es buen tiempo hoy, ¿No es así, Issei-san? Estuve jugando softbol en educación física ayer. Era mi primera vez, así que estuve emocionada. - Me dijo Asia alegremente. Ambos estábamos caminando hacia la escuela, la rubia tenia una expresión alegre en su rostro. Yo mantenía una mueca alegre ante sus palabras, me gustaba que estuviera feliz.

Aunque creo que a ciertas personas no les gustaba la sonrisa alegre de la ex monja dirigida hacia mi ...

\- ¿Por que Asia camina junto a Hyoudou? -

\- Absurdo ... ¿Que tiene el? -

\- No puede estar pasando, debe ser algún error ... -

\- Primero fue lo de Rias-onee-sama, y ahora la querida Asia-chan ... -

Algunos murmuraban esas palabras, o incluso había algunos que las gritaban ... No creo que sea para tanto este espectáculo. Quizás lo de Rias si era sorprendente, pero en el caso de Asia no es tan sorprendente en comparación.

Aunque Asia si es bastante tierna.

Antes de "Despertar" era bastante solitario, y un pervertido en el closet que pasaba por tristes momentos debido a la muerte de mis padres humanos. Ademas, estaba caminando con la nueva estudiante extranjera rubia de la cual todos estaban hablando desde su llegada. Quizás era una situación algo increíble.

De hecho, en el transcurso de pocos días, hubieron varios estudiantes quienes se le confesaron a Asia, aparentemente porque decían algo parecido a "Si Hyoudou puede, yo también puedo hacerlo", pero lamentablemente para ellos fueron rechazados al instante.

Debido a ello muchos de esos estudiantes, por no decir que todos, me guardaron un rencor irracional. Así que por esa tontería, casi todos los estudiantes varones me miran con rencor en este momento.

Es molesto la verdad.

No es mi culpa ... Esas personas piensan que abuso del cuerpo de la tierna Asia, ¿En serio los humanos pueden guardar tanto rencor contra alguien para pensar aquello? Al parecer así es, pero bueno, nada que el Padre no perdone.

Pero lamentablemente yo no perdono tan fácilmente.

Aunque ... Esto es divertido de una manera retorcida, incluso si es un malentendido, no me he molestado en resolverlo. Muchos piensan que soy muy popular con las chicas ... ¿Quizás un poco?

[¿Combinando el efecto de mi poder junto al tuyo? Normalmente sería lógico que atraigas varias existencias, buenas y malas, por igual]

\- ¿Pasa algo, Issei-san? - Asia miró mi cara con unos ojos de preocupación.

\- No, no es nada. En cualquier caso, ¿Has tenido algún problema en la escuela, Asia? ¿Te has llevado bien con las otras chicas? -

Esa es una de las cosas que mas me preocupaban en la decisión de meter a Asia en la academia. Ella es una monja excomulgada de la iglesia que se acaba de transferir a una escuela en el extranjero, en un país donde no hablaban su idioma. Al final utilice un hechizo para que ella pudiera entender y hablar japones, aunque aún le costaba la lectura.

El estilo de vida que tenia debe estar muy lejos de la nuestra, podría sentirseperdida en la vida escolar. Yo podía ayudarla en muchas cosas, pero lo mas importante es que sea apoyada y aceptada por las demás chicas. Asia se lleva bien con Aika y con Raynare, pero tenia curiosidad si se llevaba bien con las demás chicas de nuestra clase.

Yo no creo que ella este siendo intimidada, porque ella no estaba acostumbrada a este estilo de vida extranjero, pero ... Yo no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella. Nada ha sucedió desde mi punto de vista, pero podría haber sido intimidada cuando yo no estaba mirando. Sin embargo, Asia hizo una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón, la cual rechazó mis oscuros pensamientos.

\- Todo el mundo es muy amable conmigo. Ellas me están enseñando un montón de cosas para que pueda acostumbrarme a Japón mas rápido. También hice un montón de amigas. También me invitaron a ir de compras con ellas. - Respondió alegremente mi cachorrita rubia.

Eso es bueno escuchar sinceramente. Al parecer, su relación con sus compañeras de clase fue positiva, yendo viento en popa. Ahora una de mis preocupaciones se había ido para nunca volver. Llegamos a la escuela, luego nos dirigimos hacia la clase mientras hablábamos tranquilamente. Ahora, con el problema de la vida escolar de Asia había ido, el problema restante era ...

\- ¡Buenos días, Asia-chan! - Dijo una de nuestras compañeras de clase.

\- Buenos días, Asia-san. Tu cabello rubio es brillante como siempre. - Dijo otra con una sonrisa brillante.

Tan pronto como llegamos a la clase, el calvo Matsuda, y el chico con gafas Motohama, seacercaron a Asia. Estos dos son ... Conocidos, es lo mejor que puedo decir. Ellos son famosos por ser pervertidos de la academia.

\- Buenos días, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san. - Los saludo Asia amablemente con una sonrisa sincera. Los dos de ellos se emocionaron después de que Asia los saludara.

\- Es increíble, ¿No es así, Motohama-kun? -

\- Así es, Matsuda-kun. Obtener un saludo por una chica extranjera rubia nos hace sentir vivos. -

... Como siempre, sienten la felicidad con las cosas de menor importancia. Sin embargo,no hace mucho no era muy diferente de ambos ... Aunque en otro sentido. No obstante ...

\- ¡Gha! - Escuche el jadeo de dolor de Motohama. Cuando lo mire, note que el sostenía su mano adolorida con la otra.

El me había dado un golpe en mi estomago ... Si fuese el yo de antes me hubiera dolido, pero ahora ...

\- ¿Que fue eso, calvo? - Le pregunte confundido, pero en cambio no me respondió verbalmente sino que volvió a intentar agredirme, la palabra clave es intento.

Me dio una patada en la pierna, pero en vez de recibir los resultados deseados, volvió a chillar de dolor.

\- Ugh ... Issei-kun ... Oí hablar de eso ... -

\- ¿Hablar de que? Si me permites preguntar. - Le dije en cambio, desconociendo de cualquier cosa de la que mi compañero de clases pervertido pudiera estar hablando.

\- Que al parecer, caminas a la escuela con Asia-chan todos los días. - Responde furioso. Oh ... Eso aclara algunas cosas.

\- ¿Mm? Si, ¿Y que pasa con eso? - Le pregunte, aunque por dentro sabía muy bien las razones.

\- Eso es extraño, ¿Por que? ¿Cual es la razón? ¿Por qué ustedes vienen a la escuela desde la misma dirección? -

Hmm. No sé de donde lo escuchó, pero parece que él también había oído losrumores. - Bueno, eso es algo natural realmente. -

\- ¿Natural? ¿Eso tiene algo que ver del por que te llevas tan bien con Asia-chan. -

Decidí ser sincero y conciso. - En realidad, Asia y yo vivimos juntos. Ella se queda en mi hogar, ¿Cierto, Asia? - Me dirigí a la cachorrita.

\- Es cierto, me hospedo en la casa de Issei-san junto a Raynare-san. - Responde Asia casualmente, sin notar la expresiones del dúo pervertido. Ellos dos se tranquilizaron después de que Asia respondiera con una sonrisa. Al parecer,no sabían qué decir. Estaban completamente sin palabras.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! - Matsuda lo negó firmemente. Incluso estaba llorando. Fueron lágrimas decelos ... Vaya, incluso siento lastime por el.

\- Im ... Imposible ... Ella vive con Issei ... Bajo el mismo techo ... ¿Con una rubia extranjera ...? Eso no puede ser ... Niega toda lógica de este mundo ... Espera, ¿Quien es "Raynare-san"? - Motohama fijó la posición de las gafas con sus manos temblorosas. Él también estaba temblando a pesar de que estaba tratando de actuar con calma.

\- ¡Oh, según Raynare-san, es la novia de Issei-san! -

Okay ... Si que no esperaba esa respuesta ... Ademas, ¿Ray-chan le dijo a la pequeña cachorrita que somos pareja? Eso era inesperado.

\- Novia ... - Oh, Matsuda cayo al suelo cuando dijo esa única palabra.

\- Vives con una rubia extranjera ... Y tu novia ... ¿En el mismo techo? ¡¿Tienes un harem?! - Grito Motohama antes de caer al suelo junto a su compañero pervertido.

Asia no entendía nada lo que pasaba, en cambio yo la mire casualmente con calma. En cuanto a nuestros compañeros pervertidos, Motohama estaba mirándonos desde detrás de sus gafas, mientras parecía que sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre dando la sensación que estaban a punto de sangrar. Mientras con Matsuda se tomaba de la cabeza entre sus manos, mirando hacia abajo y comenzó a gritar mientras lloraba.

Vaya ... Obtener los celos de los demás da miedo. No obstante, es cierto lo que dijo, estoy siendo rodeado de mujeres, primero el incidente con Rias, luego Asia, a la que acompaño a la escuela siempre. Ahora Raynare vive conmigo y Asia, y no podemos olvidar las visitas diarias de Aika. Mientraspensaba en ello, Motohama fijó la mirada de sus gafas con calma hacia mi persona.

\- Issei-sama, no creo que si nos presentas una chica soltera y linda sea tan malo. No, mejor dicho, porfavor preséntanos a alguien. Te lo ruego. - Motohama lo dijo mirándome seriamente con una expresión sombría. Tenía una voz baja, perograve.

Pero presentarles chicas solteras y ademas lindas ... Las únicas chicas que yo conozco son Aika, Asia y Raynare. En otras palabras, yo no tenía ningún tipo de relación con otras chicas.

\- Lo siento, chicos. Pero no puedo presentarles a nadie, así que usen Tinder. - Y así les respondí al dúo pervertido de la academia. Y no dejando que me vuelvan a insistir proseguí junto a Asia a nuestra clase.

_..._

Era de noche, y Asia, Raynare y yo estábamos pedaleando en la zona residencial. Era la siguiente parte del entrenamiento.

\- ¡WIIIII! - Grito Asia extasiada. Era la primera vez que montaba una bicicleta.

Cuando volvimos de a casa, esa misma tarde le enseñamos a Asia a montar una bicicleta, no fue tan difícil, ademas, fue tierno ver como Raynare actuaba como una hermana mayor.

Los tres pedaleamonos con todas nuestras fuerzas, después de todo, era parte del entrenamiento.

\- Asia, ¿Que tal lo llevas? - Le pregunte a la ex monja, para asegurarme de que este bien.

\- ¡Es muy divertido, Issei-san! - Responde con una gran sonrisa, se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo. Yo simplemente le correspondí la sonrisa con una propia, al igual que Raynare.

Ademas, había otra razón por la cual rondábamos por la ciudad por la noche.

\- Asia, mira allí. Ese es un santuario sintoista, podrías considerarlo una zona segura contra demonios y otros seres que no provengan de Shinto, aunque como eres cristiana tampoco creo que te acepten, sin embargo, como eres muy amable es probable que hagan una excepción por ti ... No como Ray-chan, ella es perversa. -

\- ¡Hey! - Grito la linda Ray-chan enojada por mi comentario, ¿Que? Soy sincero, uno de los mandamientos del Padre es ser siempre honesto y nunca mentir ... Solo me gusta ocultar la verdad que no me beneficia.

[Que buen cristiano]

Hay te equivocas, no soy cristiano, soy un Ángel, hay diferencia~

\- Ya veo, a los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos no se les permite ir a los lugares sagrados y donde moren los Dioses, ¿No es así? Es difícil para mí entender los dioses japoneses, porque soy cristiana ... - Dijo con ligera aprensión en la ultima parte.

Es entendible, para Asia sería difícil entender la cultura japonesa, debido a que ella fue criada con las enseñanzas de que hay un único Dios. En mi caso no hay problema con mi resurrección en Issei Hyoudou. Por lo tanto, Raynare y yo empezamos a enseñarle a Asia, lascosas acerca de los lugares en el que vivimos y así sucesivamente entrenábamos.

\- Oh, miren allí. Está cerrado, pero esa es una panadería donde venden pan delicioso por lo que he escuchado. ¿Podemos ir ahí mañana? - Dijo Raynare con emoción cambiando de tema, mirándome con estrellitas ...

\- ¡Si! ¡Los panes japoneses son tan dulces, ¡Me encanta! - Sucesivamente, Asia hizo lo mismo.

Glotonas ...

\- Hehe, esta bien, cuando tengamos tiempo mañana, iremos por algunos panes. - Dije con un suspiro pero luego sonreí divertido. Incluso si se tratara de una conversación normal era muy divertido pasar tiempo con ambas.

\- Issei-san, Raynare-san, ¿Han visto la película "Vacaciones en Roma"? - De repente, Asia cambio de tema rápidamente.

\- Oh, lo siento, no la he visto. - Dije sinceramente, sin tener recuerdos de mi yo humano de aquella película.

\- Mm, es una película antigua, ¿No? Lo lamento, tampoco la he visto, Asia-chan. - Responde Raynare.

\- ¿En serio ... ? - La voz de Asia sonó triste con nuestra respuesta negativa su pregunta.

\- Pero ... Cuéntanos de la película. - Dijo Raynare rápidamente notando la tristeza de la cachorrita Asia.

\- Yo ... La admiraba, mucho ... Demasiado. Lo que he vivido estos días en Japón es similar ... Aunque estemos en una bicicleta. Pero aún así yo ... - Murmuraba Asia con una suave sonrisa, gracias a nuestros sentidos mejorados, Raynare y yo podíamos escucharla.

Si que parecía feliz, no entiendo muy bien a que se refiere, pero mientras pueda proteger y hacer feliz a Asia, e incluso a Raynare, entonces estaré feliz.

Mm ... El viento en esta noche se siente muy bien ...

Pero ...

Siento que solo es una calma antes de la tormenta ...

_... _


End file.
